The Demonitized Soul
by Otakus4Life
Summary: Rin awakens his power at an unexpectedly you age and it teleports him to a random dimension, in which a friendly red-headed child strawberry finds him and takes him home for a real family. When he is older him and his new found friend both teleport back to his home dimension.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visiter

Hello! Thank you for spending your time reading this story. I'll cut to the chase and go straight into the story.

 **Rin POV**

Why does this always happen? Why is it always me? I can never answer those questions.

 _'It was his fault. All of it, his fault. This isn't your fault. He deserves it for calling you a demon. A monster.'_

 _You're right. It is his fault. All of it. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!_

 **Third POV**

A bright blue light is seen and blue flames engulf the already evacuated nursery. However the one person they left was Rin, who's small body was emitting the flames. Another light is seen and once it passed Rin and any evidence of the blue flames had vanished.

 **Rin POV**

'I can't speak. I can't move. It hurts, my body feels heavy. I can't move my legs. I can't lift my arms. My visions going fuzzy. I... I...'

 **A Couple of Days Later..**

 **? POV**

A couple of days ago, I found a boy with severe burn marks and injuries so I took him home to my family's clinic. He looks about my age. He hasn't woken up yet, I wonder what happened. Ah, speak of the devil.

"Ichigo! Come and help me! The boy has woken up!"? says.

"Coming!"

That's my dad, he can be a real goofball sometimes but when it comes to lives he is extremely serious.

I rush into the room, the boy is struggling against my dad and shouting questions while my dad tells him to calm down. I run over to help the boy calm down and I reassure him that he is safe and in a nearby clinic.

"It's all right!" He begins to calm down so I continue.

Eventually, he calms down enough for him to stop struggling.

"Hey so, how did you get in that alleyway with so many bruises and burns."

He is silent, maybe he can't remember.

"Okay... We'll start with the simple stuff."

I glance over at my dad and he nods.

"What's your name?" My dad asks.R

He is silent for a while, but we give him some time.

"My-my name... my name is... My name is... My name is Rin O-Okumara."

"Great! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki! This is my dad, Isshin Kurosaki! How old are you? Do you remember that?"

"I'm 10 years old."

We continued to ask him questions, and he continued to answer them. Apparently his dad is Shiro (Father) Fujimoto, and he never knew him mum. But he got into a fight at school and he got really angry and then suddenly he was very hurt and in the alleyway I found him in. Then he passed out. It sounds strange to me but whatever.

After a couple of days we realised that his home town was definately not here or anywhere near here. So dad, being the dad he is, decided to take him in a adopt him. Rin was really happy, and I was happy to have a younger brother. Yeah he is a little bit younger than me, but not by much only a couple of months. I guess my normal life will continue.

 **Timeskip to start of anime, when Rukia and hollow appears.**

 **Rin POV**

Today sure was annoying, with all the ghosts and all. Yeah, that's right. I can see ghosts. My older brother Ichigo can aswell. They are sometimes quite annoying, but sometimes they are really sweet. I'm going to sleep.

A black butterfly flew into the room and turned into a person. A kid infact. Ichigo kicked her butt (literally) and she explained herself. Something about soul reapers or somethin', the only thing I properly remember is that her drawings sucked. Anyway yeah.

 **C** _ **R**_ ** _A_** **S _H!_**

'What was that!?'

 ** _I decided to do a cliffhanger because I'm lazy and its late where I live. I'll probably start planning the next chapter though knowing me. Also, shout out to Nexus Gem, the first reviewer of this book, 'Hi.'_**


	2. Chapter 2: A Hop, a Skip and a Jump

_**Hello! I'm back! There has been an awful lot of people reading the first chapter and viewing it so I decided to do another. But what I'm most surprised about is there is some from all over the world, however most of the people reading are from the USA when I'm from the UK. So shout out to everyone who is from**_ ** _Amer_ _ica!_**

 **Rin POV**

Me and Ichigo both heard a deafening crash from downstairs, the soul reaper went through our bedroom door and Yuzu was there. She looked to be quite injured, with red spots all over her dressing gown.

"Ichigo, you must save her. Karin, is in trouble." She could barely speak, but she collapsed shortly afterwards.

Me and Ichigo both rushed downstairs to the front of our house, there stood a great big monster. With black skin, a white mask and a hole running through the centre of it's chest, it honestly looked like one of those monsters that you would see in an anime or manga; but you didn't hear that from me.

It roared and was trying to kill Karin, Ichigo rushed in and hit it with a chair but he was just flung to the other side of the road. I ran in and jumped onto it's arm and wrestled Karin out of it's vice-grip. It was difficult, to say the least, but I did it.

 **"I found you both!"**

We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. We both had no clue why he was looking for us. Then the soul reaper came in and sliced its entire arm off. She then jumped back a joined us.

 _Timeskip brought to you by cookies!(Mmmmmmm. They are the best)_

"I'm too injured to fight. Do you two want to save your family?"

"Yes"

"Of course we do!"

"Then you need to take my sword and run it through to the centre of your beings."

"My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

"And I'm Rin Okumara"

 _Then, a bright flash of light occurred. A natural phenomenon. It filled the sky with lights of all colours, but when it faded away, Ichigo and Rin were nowhere to be seen..._

 **Ichigo POV**

What happened? Why does my head hurt? Why do I feel warm? Is this what it's like to be dead?

"I wonder if they are alright?"

"Unngh."

"Look Father! This ones awake!"

I opened my eyes to a fair black haired teenager who seemed to look a lot like Rin be standing at the foot of my bed. Err, the bed. I soon realised that I wasn't at home. Infact, I didn't recognise it at all. It was very clean and tidy. Almost like a church or a cemetery or something like that. I tried to sit up but and old man with glasses and a priests uniform on pushed me back down.

"Woah! Easy there tiger. That was quite a nasty fall you took. It's a miracle your not dead!"

"Where's Rin? Is.. Is he okay?"

"Oh yes. Rin is quite alright. I'll get him now. Hey Rin! Come over here!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I think you and your buddy here need to tell us what's going on."

 _Timeskip of an overly long explanation._

 _"_ So, what your saying is that you were fighting a great big monster, and then you were getting the power of a wierd soul reaper person in order to save your family and then there was a big flash of light and the next thing you know you wake up here. Is that right? Said the Old Man, Shiro

Me and Rin look at each other for a moment and then nodded simultaneously.

"...Right, definately does not sound like your crazy."

 ** _I am so sorry for not updating in so long. Honestly, I didn't think people would enjoy it so much so I completely forgot about it and then it pinged in my head. If you are enjoying please remember to review and favourite and if you have suggestions PM me or right it in a review, I don't care either way. Again so sorry._**

 ** _Oh and also if you want me to write longer chapters just tell me but if you do want me to then it will take longer to write. But I have the six week break before my next school year so I have quite a lot of free time on my hands. Bye!_**


End file.
